Breaking Back with a Vengeance
by Sylver Shadows
Summary: Post FANG, Spoilers. When Max discovers that there is another flock that surpasses her own and is made to destory them, she must make a difficult decision. Trust Jeb or not. T for violence and slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own maximum ride no matter what I say

* * *

Breaking Back with a Vengeance

Chapter 1: Soul Breaker

(Max's PoV

I can't believe it's only three months, it fells like three years already. I miss him so much. For the record I'm talking about Fang. For the first week I wouldn't leave my bed, but then the hunger set in and I went to get food and water. I stayed inside but I moved. I never talked to anyone and stayed like this for two weeks. Then I would occasionally respond to a question or ask one. Eventually I began to fly again and I almost forgot. Almost, but the void came back again and I kept reading the note over and over again, looking for a clue that isn't there. Then today Jeb decides to pay us a visit. We let him in, to my disappointment, and I realize he's sweating up a storm.

"What Jeb run a few miles before you came," I said

"There's another Flock," he says panting.

"So what your saying is that somebody has been keeping secrets from you and there is another flock," I said while we were sitting down.

"Not just that but this flock's job is capture, or kill I'm not sure which, you," he said. When he dropped that bomb the room became silent until I hear Iggy yell from kitchen because he dropped a can on his foot.

"So what does that mean to us, we've got some great fighters," I said.

"I think there going after Fang," he said ", and they aren't your normal recombinants they were designed to kill. One of there abilities surpasses even angel's. On top of that they're heartless, they have no mercy. When I heard about them he showed me a video of a real world training exercise. Here I brought it with me."

He took the DVD and put in the TV as we all gathered around and gazzy was by iggy to explain everything. It started playing and it showed five people, three guys and two girls, flying, chasing someone. The camera zoomed in and we realized it was a kid no more than fourteen years of age.

"Assassination plan: Soul Break," said the oldest one into a communicator in his ear as the others broke off. I watched as he snapped his wings in and dive bombed downwards. At the last second he snapped out his wings breaking his fall. He landed in front of the kid and the kid turned around. He then ran straight into one of the girls. He than ran to his left, right into one of the guys. He went right into another female. Than the strangest thing happened, the kid let out his white wings and started to fly away. That's when the last guy grabbed his head in one hand. The kid then began to scream in agony.

"Please let me go," He yelled ", I have nothing."

"You have life which I'd be happy to deprive you of," said the guy holding onto the kid. Then the kid let out one final scream and the guy set him down. One of them checked his pulse and nodded. The kid was dead. The five looked around and saw seven children; they all looked to be around nine, staring at them.

"Shao may I do the honors," said one of the females to the oldest, Shao. He nodded and she flicked her wrists as two knifes came out of her arms painfully. She walked towards the kids and they ran. I can't even describe what happened, partially because it was too fast but partially because it was too gruesome. Let's just say that seven children are officially missing.

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy were crying, even I was a little wet eyed.

"What was that," I asked ", that one guy did."

"They call it 'Soul Breaking.' He intrudes your mind and releases all your worst fears and when it's too much your body shuts down," Jeb said.

"You die," I translated and he nodded.

"And the girl," I asked.

"She must've had blades installed into her body, plus your super speed ability," Jeb said.

"And the oldest, Shao, what do you know about him."

"The least, I have no idea what he does but it's worse than Soul Breaking apparently. The other guy is able to create small amounts of electricity but in a lightning storm his powers are magnified by ten thousand. The other girl has a unique three hundred sixty degree vision; you can't sneak up on them. They cover each other's weaknesses. Like how when Soul Breaking someone can't see or act.

"So what you're saying is there unbeatable," I said grimly.

"Or so we thought, Max I know you swore never to get help from me but I can help. We can help," He said.

"Who is we," I asked already knowing the answer

"Scientists all around the world, we've learned from our mistakes," He said ", I'm not some zealous idiot, I learned a lot. I think I finally understand the only way to save the world is to let the world make its own choices. I'm not saying you have to come with me but I'm offering you a chance. I can't promise it won't be painless nor without possible loss, but I can promise we can help make you at least a challenge for the second flock."

I looked around at all the stunned faces of my flock, Including Dylan who happened to stay.

"So what would you do," asked Dylan.

"For you, nothing. You were designed 'perfectly,' given abilities unlike any others. You were born with a natural sense of fighting. For the rest of them, we would trigger a few genes or adjust some. In the end you would have abilities to match theirs," Jeb said

"I'll need to talk with the rest of them," I said ", could you please wait outside."

He nodded and left. Once he was gone I led them all to the back porch.

"Are you crazy enough to actually consider it," yelled Iggy.

"This isn't like before, you heard what they can do," I said ", if we had even the most minute chance I wouldn't consider it. But the problem is we're out matched on all fronts."

"I say we call a vote," Dylan said ", I won't vote though."

"Sounds good, anybody object," I said ", good a vote it is."

"I'm for it," I said.

"Against," said Iggy.

"For," said Angel.

"Against," said nudge and all faces turned towards gazzy.

"I need time to think," he said. We all nodded and separated.

"So Angel," I said ", was he lying."

"No he was one hundred percent sincere," she said ", it feels weird though. This entire time we thought we were the only bird kids and now this. I'm worried about…"

"Fang," I finished and she nodded. I was worried too but not for the same reasons. I had started to get this feeling like he was watching me, trying to guard me when he was the one in danger.

"That's definitely a different reason," Angel said as she stood up and left. Mind readers.

I went back to my room and started looking around for the laptop to keep me occupied. The thing was I couldn't find it. I tore up the entire room looking for it and the last spot I looked I found a note.

It said:

_We Shall Meet Soon. You Cannot Survive._

Shao

How's that for scary. I took the note and showed the rest of the flock and they all agreed to go with Jeb. So off we go to be enhanced genetically. Again. How's that for stunning.

We all went outside were Jeb had a van waiting.

"You shouldn't fly," he said ", mostly because we don't want you finding this place."

"So now what blind folds," I said and he nodded. I rolled my eyes grabbed one got in the car and put it on. When the car started I knew I was never going to remember anything. The car made way to much noise.

We drove for at least an hour until we were grabbed out of the car by two huge hairy things and escorted through a door than another. The blind folds were then removed and I looked around realizing we were in a huge garden/forest surrounded by a camouflaged building. I looked at the guys who were escorting us and they were earsers, minus the wings.

"These are two of the last one hundred earsers, perfected and all here," Jeb said reading my mind ", this is where we will do training exercises using 'Flyboys' we stole."

"Now it's time for your first test," Jeb said ", Oh and don't try to fly above the highest floor."

* * *

And that's the first chapter, review if you would like more

Just live your life


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All rights go to James Patterson the master crafter of maximum ride

* * *

"We need to test you to see if anything else has developed," explained Jeb ", we have made it so that we can end the test at any time. Simply put stay alive, you're very good at that. To take the advantage from you Dylan will come with me."

"The advantage," I questioned and Jeb shrugged as he walked away. The Erasers then followed him and then I heard a voice I didn't recognized say through a loud speaker that was some where ", there are four flags in the forest and there are five of you, your job is to find them. Scattered through out the forest are booby traps and Flyboys. There are four flags and five of you, in a way this is a competition. To help Iggy we will be sending out a guide, oh and no flying."

That last statement startled us all.

"No flying," I asked the others ", this could get intresting."

The voice continued to speak ", there are start places scattered around the training ground that are color coded. Angel is white, Gazzy is yellow, Nudge is black, Iggy is red and Max is blue. Please find the start points; once every one does a whistle will begin the game. Then all you have to do is get a flag and return to your start point. Simple as that."

So everyone else walked off because I was standing at the blue stripe. I had to wait a few minutes and in this time I formulated a plan in my head. I decided I was going to try and climb one of the trees looking for the flags from up high should help. The problem showed it's self when I remembered we couldn't fly, which could make this last a while depending on the size of this place. I didn't even have a chance to prepare as the whistle blew. I took off running in a general direction looking for a good tree to climb and search. It took a good three minutes before I found a tree with a semi low branch on it and I started to climb.

"Nudge has taken a flag and returned to her start point," said the speaker. I knew I was behind so I climbed faster than before and once I began looking out I found what I was looking for. A small flag waving in the wind high up in a tree.

"Gazzy has found a flag," said the speaker and I realized that only Angel and Iggy haven't gotten flags.

"Iggy has found a flag," said the speaker and I was staring at the final one. Out of nowhere came Angel, flying literally, and sweeping up the flag doing a large ark, and returning to her line.

"Angel has found a flag," said the speaker and the trees started retracting into the ground and I hoped off them a little stunned.

I walked up to the others and asked ", how many of you flew."

all hands shot up even Iggy's guide who appeared to have wings.

"Didn't they say no flying," I asked and they all nodded.

"Great job everybody," said Jeb coming out of nowhere.

"But they all cheated," I said.

"They didn't cheat max, in a fight nothings cheating. You should no that easily, I taught you that," He said and I got a little angry.

"So where are we supposed to stay," I asked.

"behind each start point is a door go inside and follow the signs to your room," He said and I happily obliged. I walked angrily in the door but then I started hearing music and stop. I had heard the song somewhere before and I started to hum it as I followed the sound. I then heard a female voice singing along with it. She had the voice of an angel, and I don't know why she wasn't out in the outside world using her gift.

(The song is You Found Me by The Fray)

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, Where you been?  
He said, Ask anything._

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure  
You Found Me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, and who I want to be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been calling  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve  
Taking all I want

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you, where were you?

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me

Why'd you have to wait  
To find me, to find me?

I finally found a small room and looked in to see a girl lying on her bed with the radio on. I knocked on the door and startled her but she turned the radio off and invited me in.

"So I meet the one and only Maximum Ride, famous around here," she says with a very slight European accent so it's almost unnoticeable.

"So I've heard," I say ", what's your name and why are you here."

"My name's Elincia, I'm here because of the same reason you are. Wings," she says and sits up. She has brown hair that falls to her shoulders and is shorter than me by about two inches.

"Put simply Shao is my brother," she said I stood there mouth agape ", We were both taken but I disagreed with what they thought, I'm supposed to be the sixth member of the second flock."

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter, please review and I need OCs. Simply send me this in a private message

Name  
Age  
Looks  
Human or modified (avian only)  
personality  
Gender

then choose one of these:

Iggy's guide (girl only) (one only)

Scientists son/daughter (two only) (between thirteen and fifteen) (human only)

And throw me anything else you've got just explain why they're there.

One submission per person for now


End file.
